


soulmate.

by crrush



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crrush/pseuds/crrush
Summary: hello my soulmate.-one of those everyone has a soulmate stories + a lil extra cuteness-





	soulmate.

_-_

_there's a story that everyone's families tell to their children and to their grandchildren. no one knew where it came from, but everyone believed it. when seungcheol first heard the story, it just seemed like a story to try and scare the kids. he never knew that it would come true in his life one day. nevertheless, he still brushed it off even when everyone kept telling him:_

_"no matter what you will meet your soulmate. through the bad. through the good."_

_"haha! yeah right." seungcheol always said._

_"you'll believe us soon."_

_-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi!! it's been awhile haha. for some reason i just felt like writing a new story lol i might blow this off like the others but lets hope not 
> 
> see you soon!


End file.
